Salah Paham?
by Nadia Devil
Summary: 'Aku tidak akan membuka mataku, kalau aku membuka mataku maka aku akan menggigit diriku sendiri sampai mati'/"Ano... Kumo no Hito.."/"Eh?"/"..Ini.."/ R&R! Warning:OOC, GARING, GAJE, pendek, TYPO(S)!


**Salah Paham?**

**.**

**Disclaimer:KHR! Punya Amano Akira-sensei! Kalau punya Devil, mungkin ceritanya jadi Hibari jatuh cinta kepada Dino, begitu juga dengan 6927 dan 8059 XD*ditabok***

**.**

**Rate:T/M(?)**

**.**

**Warning:OOC, GAJE, GARING, nga lucu, alur kecepetan, pendek, bisa bikin muntah-muntah.**

**.**

**Genre:Humor(gagal), Parody(?)**

**.**

**Disclaimer:'Aku tidak akan membuka mataku, kalau aku membuka mataku maka aku akan menggigit diriku sendiri sampai mati!'/"Ano... Kumo no Hito.."/"Eh?"/"..Ini.."/ R&R! Warning:OOC, GARING, GAJE, pendek!**

.

* * *

Opening song: Guren no Yumiya - Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Suasana yang cocok untuk empat sekawan kita, yaitu Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Hibari. Mereka berempat sedang berkumpul disebuah memesan minuman yang dingiinkan, merekapun berbincang-bincang atau dalam bahasa ibu-ibu(?), ngeGOSIP*mohon abaikan kata-kata yang dicapslock*.

Hening~

Itulah suasana temapt yang sedang ditempati empat sekawan tersebut.

"Ne, kita kesini ngapain ya?" Tanya Yamamoto membuka pembicaraan. Tsuna dan Gokudera langsung sweatdrop. Hibari, hanya menjadi Hibari.

"Dasar _Yakyuu-baka_! Kita datang kesini gara-gara surat 'itu' kan?!" Teriak Gokudera sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yamamoto.

"Oh iya." Jawab abang Yamamoto polos. Tsuna hanya _facepalm_ melihat kebodohan temannya yang satu ini.

"Hn. Bisa kalu perlihatkan padaku surat itu?" Tanya Hibari.

"Ok! Ini dia!" Yamamoto memberikan surat tersebut. Hibari langsung mengerutkan keningnya melihat surat tersebut. Apa isinya? Ini dia!

Isi surat tersebut:

_To:1827 and 8059(Yang ngirim Fujodanshi kali ya?)_

_Kami ingin kalian berempat datang ke cafe yang bernama Shingeki no Kyojin. Ada atau tidak, tolong cari sendiri. Pukul 9 pagi. Ingat, pukul 9 pagi. Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa pengirim surat ini. Lagipula, tahu lagi mahal sekarang._

_Sayonara._

_By:Author Gaje Devil_

Hening part 2~

KRRSSSK

Dalam sekejap, surat itu menjadi gumpalan kertas akibat sang skylark kita.

"Surat. Macam. Apa. Ini." Kata Hibari sambil mengeluarkan _deathglare_-nya. Yamamoto hanya tertawa seperti biasanya.

"Apa aja boleh, kok." Jawab Gokudera. Hibari memberikan _deathglare_-nya ke Gokudera.

"Apa? Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi!" Gokudera langsung emosi*lagi PMS kali ya?*.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang sangat mereka kenali.

"_Hahi_! Maaf aku terlambat!"

"H-Haru?" Kata Yamamoto pelan. Mereka berempat langsung memfokuskan pendengaran mereka.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Haru-_chan_. Kami baru saja kok, datang kesini. Iya, kan, Chrome-_chan_?"

"Kyoko-_chan_?!" Kata Tsuna pelan.

"_Herbivore_ perempuan nanas itu.." Yang ini Hibari.

"Ah! Bianchi-_san_! Kau datang juga!"

"Tentu saja."

"Geh! _Aneki_!" Dan terdengarlah suara perut sakit yang menurut Author seperti suara perut orang yang nggak makan seminggu XD .

"Ne, Haru-_chan_, Chrome-_chan_, boleh aku melihat punyamu?"

"_Hahi!_ K-Kyoko-_chan_! Apa kau yakin?"

"... Etto.. Kyoko-_chan_..."

"Tentu saja dia yakin. Aku tahu dari kata-katanya."

Empat lelaki tersebut langsung bertanya-tanya, apa yang dibicarakan para perempuan tersebut.

"Lihat... Punyaku?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Apa maksudnya?" Ucap Yamamoto dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Hn. Sepertinya menarik." Ujar Hibari sambil menyeringai.

"J-Jangan-jangan... Yang mereka bicarakan..." Kata Gokudera.

"Kau tahu, Gokudera-_kun_?"

"Ini hanya perkiraanku, tetapi, sepertinya mereka membicarakan.." Gokudera menarik nafas puanjaaaaang#lebay#.

"... Payudara..." Ujar Gokudera sangat pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh ketiga temannya.

"EH?!" Ucap 182780 bersamaan.

"P-P-P-Pa-..." Tsuna langsung blushing berat. Yamamoto tersenyum dengan muka memerah. Begitu juga dengan Gokudera. Hibari tetap stay cool, namun terlihat semburat-semburat merah dipipinya yang halus itu.

"Waah~ Punyanya Chrome-_chan_ besar ya~"

"Kau betul, Kyoko-_chan_!"

"Hm. Kau punya kemampuan."

"_A-Arigatou_..."

"Bagaimana cara membesarkannya?"

"Etto... Aku punya cara sendiri.."

"_Souka_? Nanti ajarkan aku, ya! Aku ingin Tsuna-_kun_ senang melihatnya."

"_Hahi!_ Aku juga! Biar Yamamoto-_san_ bisa senang seperti Tsuna-_san_."

"Mungkin aku juga akan belajar darimu."

"O-Oke..."

"Nah, ayo kita datangi mereka! Haru-_chan_! Chrome-_chan_! Bianchi-_san_ juga!"

"Oke!"

"B- Baik."

"Hm."

Tsuna yang mendengar perkataan Kyoko langsung tepar dengan kepala diatas meja dan darah yang menguncur deras. Hal yang sama dengan Yamamoto.

"Kyoko-_chan_/Haru..."

Gokudera, sang right-hand-man, kali ini tidak membantu sang bos. Mukanya terlihat pucat, hampir menyamai warna rambutnya.

'_S-Sumimasen, Juudaime_! Saya tidak dapat membantumu kali ini, karena saya juga ingin tetap hidup!' Batin Gokudera. Ck, ck, ck. Sungguh alasan yang tidak logis. Padahal alasan sebenarnya dari hati Gokudera yang paliiiiiing dalam:

'Maafkan saya, _Juudaime_! Tetapi saya ingin kabur dari _Aneki_!'

Hibari memejamkan matanya erat-erat, dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus.

**TAP! TAP!**

Terdengar suara langkah mendekat, bersamaan dengan suara teparnya Gokudera dengan vusa putih dimulutnya. Penyebabnya? Bianchi. Hibari mempererat pejaman matanya.

"Hahi! Kok Yamamoto-_san_ udah tepar?" Tanya Haru.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya Tsuna-_kun_ juga." Ucap Kyoko sambil memandangi wajah Tsuna.

"Hmm~ Hayato pingsan karena malu melihatku ya?" Ujar Bianchi dengan gaya Cherr*belle. Hanya Hibari yang tersisa.

Hibari dapat merasakan adanya orang yang mendekatinya.

'Aku tidak akan membuka mataku, kalau aku membuka mataku maka aku akan menggigit diriku sendiri sampai mati!' Batin Hibari bulat-bulat. Wuih, seorang Hibari Kyoya bertekad untuk menggigit dirinya sendiri! Memangnya mau jadi Titan?*lu kate ni Shingeki no Kyojin?*

"Ano... _Kumo no Hito_.." Terdengar suara lembut memanggilnya. Chrome.

"Eh?"

"..Ini.."

Hibari membuka matanya perlahan. Dan benda yang pertama dilihatnya adalah...

Adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bakpao...

**-Fin-**

* * *

Ending song: Triple Baka - Vocaloid

* * *

Devil:Hola~ Ketemu lagi dengan Author gaje ini!

Tsuya:...

Devil:Oh ya, berhubung dengan OC daku,Neth , sedang membantu Netherland memanen bunga tulipnya, daku memasukkan OC daku yang satunya.

Tsuya:Hn.

Devil:Gimana? Ga lucu? Garing? Kependekan?

Tsuya:Kalian*nunjuk kedepan* para _readers_, bisa meminta si Gaje ini*nunjuk Devil* untuk menghapus cerita ini atau mengganti _rate_-nya. Dua-duanya juga boleh.

Devil:Review ama flame diterima kok.*_puppy eyes_*

All kru: Review_ Onegaisimasu_!


End file.
